Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia is a novelist and Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the Fairy Tail series, the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, and girlfriend/fiancé of Natsu Dragneel. Statistics *'Name': Lucy Heartfilia, Princess *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': July 1 *'Classification': Human, Fairy Tail Mage *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 158 cm (5'2") *'Weight': 47 kg (103 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 91-59-88 (36-24-35) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Main Attire': Sleeveless, short blue jacket with an upturned collar and yellow trim, white tube top with a large blue heart at the front and yellow trim, black miniskirt, white belt, blue arm warmers with yellow ribbons, and white and blue frill cuffs, heart-shaped red earrings, black, thigh high stockings, and brown boots *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Main Skills': Spatial Magic (Celestial Spirit Magic), Unison Raid, Genius Intellect, Expert Novelist, Talented Whip User *'Standard Equipment': Fleuve d'étoiles, Celestial Spirit Gate Keys (Gate of the Water Bearer Key, Gate of the Golden Bull Key, Gate of the Giant Crab Key, Gate of the Maiden Key, Gate of the Archer Key, Gate of the Lion Key, Gate of the Twins Key, Gate of the Ram Key, Gate of the Scorpion Key, Gate of the Goat Key, Gate of the Southern Cross Key, Gate of the Clock Key, Gate of the Lyre Key, Gate of the Compass Key, Gate of the Canis Minor Key), Gale-Force Reading Glasses *'Weaknesses': Summoning up to three Celestial Spirits severely drains her Magic Power and stamina. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Aquarius (Torrent, Water Pillar), Taurus (Rampage), Cancer (Hair Growth: Scalp Care), Virgo (Driver, Spica Lock), Loke (Regulus Impact, Lion Brilliance), Aries (Wool Bomb, Wool Wall, Wool Cushion), Scorpio (Sand Buster, Sand Wall), Lucy Kick, Urano Metria *'Voice Actor': Cherami Leigh Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Street level physically. Below Human level to Multi-City Block level with Celestial Spirits, higher with Urano Metria *'Speed': Superhuman with Supersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class KJ physically. Class BH to Class GJ+ with Celestial Spirits *'Durability': City Block level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Hundreds of Meters *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Experienced Appearance Lucy is an attractive young girl of below average height. She has light skin, brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually kept in twin pigtails, with two shoulder-length bangs framing her face. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body with large breasts and wide hips. Her pink guild stamp is located at the back of her right hand. According to her estranged father, she bears a striking resemblance to her late mother. She is said to be very beautiful by many characters. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit, as she changes her clothes daily. However, she mainly wears a sleeveless, short blue jacket, with an upturned collar and yellow trim, over a white tube top with a large blue heart at the front and yellow trim, which reveals her cleavage (to an extend) and midriff. Lucy also wears a black miniskirt, which she tightens it up with a white belt that holds her Celestial Spirit keys and her Fleuve d'étoiles whip, along with a pair of blue arm warmers that goes up to her lower biceps, with a yellow ribbon tied to each one at the top and each having white and blue frilled cuffs, heart shaped red earrings, a pair of black, thigh-length stockings and brown boots. Personality Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Because of that, she's the prime target of Natsu and Happy's constant teasing. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail, although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when the odds are against her favor. Her admiration and support toward Natsu throughout their adventures has eventually grew into genuine love, though Lucy just doesn't want to admit her feelings for him until she is truly ready despite her constant attempts (in trying) to deny it; she did admit her feelings towards the Fire Dragon Slayer after the Grand Magic Games, which lead to a few months of dating, and later, becoming engaged as mates. On the other side of her personality is a short temper that easily rivals - if not overshadowing - even that of Erza Scarlet. When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Lucy is prone to lash out violently - though typically the victims of such tantrums are Natsu, Happy, and/or Gray, in which case she has been known to use her kicks as her main weapon. As a result several of her guild and crew members fear her wrath aside from Erza and Mirajane. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmates' antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her teammates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Celestial Spirit Magic: Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Aquarius could control the water, creating powerful waves which could've swept away large amounts of foes, while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making for a valuable melee fighter able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own, something which is usually portrayed in a comical way (such as when Aquarius acted arrogantly and caught even Lucy herself in her attacks, or Taurus having perverse tendencies about Lucy). Lucy has explained to Natsu Dragneel that Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. According to Lucy, while there is a large number of Silver Keys, there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. Throughout the Fairy Tail series, Lucy has obtained 10 Gold Keys and 5 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more (and more powerful) Spirits she summons, the more of her Magic is exhausted. She has been shown capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat. Lucy has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits only by calling them instead of using the keys. *'Force Gate Closure': Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of her Spirits had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack her, allowing Lucy to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Celestial Spirit Mage, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. *'Multiple Summons': Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Celestial Spirits at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. After gaining access to Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, by learning to keep two Celestial Spirits gates open nearly effortlessly. This gives her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks. She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack. Unison Raid: An extremely powerful ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However, Lucy and Juvia Lockser succeeded on their first try, with Aquarius's giant wave combining with Juvia's own water to create a powerful, large whirlpool which not even Vidaldus Taka's water-proof hair could absorb. Later on, Lucy managed to achieve Unison Raid again with Wendy Marvell, combining Scorpio's Sand Buster with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar in a single, powerful vortex, which, together with Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Hammer, greatly enhanced Natsu Dragneel's speed, allowing him to strike Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. Lucy Kick: A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-Magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trials, and can often be used in a comical way to kick both Natsu and Happy out of her apartment every time they enter without permission. Urano Metria: A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she went on to chant out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around her target to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a dark blanket reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights explode at the same time, causing heavy damage upon the target. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy woke up from her trance, completely unaware of what she did. This spell was used to defeat Angel, a member of Oración Seis, in one hit. It seems to be exhausting to cast, with Lucy claiming to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance. During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic power with Gemini and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is cancelled by another Mage before its effects can be seen but Lucy noted it wouldn't be as powerful as the last time she used it. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Jude Heartfilia *Layla Heartfilia *Natsu Dragneel *Happy *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Levy McGarden *Juvia Lockser *Cana Alberona *Mirajane Strauss *Wendy Marvell *Gajeel Redfox *Aquarius *Virgo *Loke *Plue *Future Lucy Heartfilia *Future Rogue Cheney *Angel Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Heartfilia Family Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters